Conventionally, as a substrate processing device that manufactures electronic parts, such as a semiconductor device and a memory element, there is known a cluster type substrate processing device with a plurality of substrate processing modules connected to a transfer module provided with a transfer robot capable of transferring a substrate, as discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H10-275848.